bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 56(Nonny's Turn!)
Songs: "Bathtime Is Done" Shop: The Boat Store Lunch: Oona - White French Bread pizza; Gil - A chicken salad sandwich; Nonny: Boat-aroni and cheese Dance Song: "Rub-a-Dub-Dub" Singer: Gil Storybook: "Adventure in the Bathtub" Field Trip: The Blacktop Boat Float Important Characters: Gil, Goby (Bubble Splash) 2 Little Fish: Bubble Guppies! Molly: Hi, it's me molly, and it's time for. . . . . . Gil: Took A Bath in it. Molly: It's time for. . . . . . Gil: Water! Molly: But gil, You have water in it! Gil: Sorry, I need some soap. (Soap slipped) Molly: Your soap is gonna be slippery! Gil: I know, Oh no, Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Molly: (Giggles) It's time for bubble guppies! All: Bub-bub Bubble Gup-gup Guppies! Boys: Bubble bubble bubble Girls: Guppy guppy guppy Gil: Bubble! Molly: Bubble! Goby: Guppy! Deema: Guppy! (Clap two times) All: Bubble Guppies! Molly: I'm Molly. Gil: I'm Gil. Goby: I'm Goby. Deema: I'm Deema. Oona: I'm Oona. Nonny: I'm Nonny. (Bubble puppy Barks) Gil and Molly: Bubble Puppy! All: Bub-bub Bubble Gup-gup Guppies! Girls: Bubble bubble bubble Boys: Guppy guppy guppy Goby: Bubble! Deema: Bubble! Oona: Guppy! Nonny: Guppy! (slap fin two times) All: Bubble Guppies! (Slap two fins with Mr grouper) All: Bubble Guppies! 2 Little Fish: Nonny's Turn! Gil: Hello! Goby: Hi! As they swam to Lobster's House and they heard something Gil: Wow, Did you hear that? Goby: I do, That sounds like lobsters, Come On. Lobster: Well hello to my boat float! Goby: Hello Lobster, I want to make a new boat float please. Lobster: Well okay! Gil: Have you been everyone got on your boat float? Goby: Boat float is cool! Lobster: I got a new boat to show you come and see! Gil,Goby: Impossible! Awesome! Lobster: If you sail a boat, you'll be already! Gil: You know what? Lobster: What? Gil: If you always have my boat for the sailing. Goby: But if always coming in our land together! Lobster: Great! But it's time for my bath! Gil: We gotta go tell everyone about this! Gil,Goby: Bye lobster! Lobster: See you later and don't forgot to take a bath! Gil,Goby: We do! Goby: Come on! As they swam to the classroom, Molly and the viewers greetings Molly: Hi! Oona: Hello! Deema: Hello there! (Bubble Puppy Barks) Molly,Deema,Oona,Nonny: Good morning Mr Grouper! Mr Grouper: Good morning everyone! Gil: Mr Grouper! Did you know that boat is sailing for two? Mr Grouper: Yeah! There are so many kinds of sailing for taking a bath early. Molly: But we do have anywhere! Oona: I like my bath already to go take a bath! Deema: I like my bath! Nonny: I like my bath toy for sailing! Molly: Okay Mr Grouper! What else do need for a bathtime? Goby: Yeah, like what? Mr Grouper: Let's think about bathtime! if you put a bath. . . . ..(Waits for a minute) (Bubble Pop) Goby: Toy! Mr Grouper: Yep! And when you get to toy to play in the bath you'll have the rubber. . . . . . .(Waits for a minute again) (Bubble Pop) Molly: Duck! Mr Grouper: Right! And you'll have the new one, and you dry with a nice of. . . . . .(Waits for a minute this time) Gil: Towel! Mr Grouper: Yes! Towels could be nice and dry. (Bubble Pop) Deema: I love her bathtime is done! Gil: Let's sing about it! (Noodlebug Music begins background with Molly and Gil) Molly (Sings): Bathtime is done so, climb out of the tub, it's time to get dry! Gil (Sings): Let's rub a dub dub! Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Molly (Sings): Dry two eyes! Dry one chin! Dry two ears! Don't let the elephant say! Category:Episodes Category:Bubble Guppies reboot Season 1 episodes